Yuri's Smile
by CorinnetheAnime
Summary: In his duels, he enjoyed inflicting pain and making his opponents suffer. Seeing them vulnerable, utterly helpless as his monster unleashed its wrath upon them...seeing their terrified expressions as he then flashed his duel disk at them...those things made him smile. And he loved all of it.


**Wow, episode 106...man, can anyone say amazing?! Seriously, if Starve Venom Fusion Dragon wasn't an awesome monster before, it certainly was in this episode. In fact, here is another one-shot (I know...I'm doing** _ **way**_ **too many Arc V shots...WAY TOO MANY!), focusing on Yuri and his duel/search for the rogue You Show Duel School. So...if it's anything like "The Roar of Requiem", then why am I even writing it? :/**

 **Anyway, here it is! Hope you enjoy! :D Even if it's dull...**

* * *

To say that he had a headache...was an understatement. However, there were more important matters that he should focus on at the moment.

He didn't know how much time has passed by the hour, but he couldn't waste any more of it. Even though his body (especially his throbbing head) yearned for more rest, Yuri made up his mind, struggling to rise to his feet while rubbing his head.

The first thing he noticed when his vision officially cleared was that he was in an alley of some sort...a very clean alley (which he liked). He took note of the brick buildings that stood tall on either side, both being very clean and orderly as well. His boots clicked rather soundly against the cobblestone pavements as he walked down the end of the alleyway, taking careful observation of the lingering silence in the air.

Yuri gave a half-grin at the all-too-familiar sight of the area, taking note of the highest rooftops of the sturdy brick buildings to the endless lapping of the waves against the edges of the shorelines. His smile grew a little bit more when he spotted the structured form of a certain school base in the distance...

He was near Academia. Which meant that he was in the Fusion Dimension, his homeland.

However, despite the sudden sweep of nostalgia coursing through his mind, something didn't exactly feel right. Should he feel happy now that he was home...when he had almost no idea how he arrived there?

Taking note of that, he tried to think about what happened beforehand, but his memories were a faint blur. He could remember some muffled voices screaming in his head, followed by an ominous chant of some sort and constant roaring, and then, there was that bright flash of pink light...

Perhaps he traveled through dimensions again...and with that in mind, he looked down to his right pocket of his pants, quickly grabbing the card he was searching for and giving it a serious look.

"Was this your doing again, Starve Venom?" He whispered to it. Giving an intense stare, Yuri could've sworn that he heard the dragon give a low growl in response. Perhaps it brought him here...but why?

Yuri shook his head slowly, wondering why he was so worried about those events in the past. The past was the past for a reason...although, he couldn't really deny the sinking apprehensive feeling in his stomach about it.

Still, as a soldier loyal only to Academia and to the Professor, his main focus was his mission and only his mission, so enough with those frivolous things. It didn't matter which dimension he was in at the moment, because even in Fusion...there were still those who tried to oppose Academia.

And the idea of hunting them all down made his heart jump with excitement. And once again, the dragon gave another quiet growl in agreement.

Placing his monster back in the pocket, Yuri continued to stroll down the cobblestone lanes, keeping his eyes peeled for any suspicious activity. Apparently, if he remembered correctly, there was supposed to be a rebel base or something of the sort where former Academia students came together in secret to train...or, at least, that's what all the higher officials have said.

And the Professor personally asked him to eliminate _anyone_ who attempted to oppose Academia.

Eventually, after a good while of walking and enjoying the sights while searching for them, Yuri gave a thoughtful glance when he approached a more busy street. Most people would walk by, while others would stop and glance over at him before giving an approving smile. Yuri paid little attention to them as he suddenly spotted a suspicious target.

In the Fusion Dimension, Academia was a hero. And as a soldier from there, anyone who noticed his presence wouldn't sport any fear in their eyes...well, except for that one boy near the brick buildings in the far back.

Upon first glance, the boy tried to conceal his fear and walk off slowly, but Yuri already knew. He was one of the rebels...which meant that he was near their hideout.

Yuri gave a near insane smirk as he stalked after the boy closely, taking note of the sound of his footsteps clicking down the row of buildings and into a nearby alleyway (which was also quite clean). Voices were heard inside it, and Yuri soon came across a group of boys that appeared older than the one he was pursuing, each baring a duel disk at him.

Yuri chuckled at the sight, making the opposite group a little unnerved. "To think that I would run into your hideout so soon, it certainly is amazing. However...I'm afraid this is the end for you three...as well as the others."

"We're not afraid of you!" One of the rebels replied in turn, activating his duel disk. "We won't fall so easily to Academia!"

"We will show you the true meaning of dueling, dueling that should bring smiles instead of inflicting suffering!" Another one replied, about to activate his duel disk when the first one stopped him.

"Wait, I'll take care of him alone." He stated calmly. "You two take the younger one and warn the others of what's happening."

Yuri watched the ordeal before him with a half-lidded gaze, activating his duel disk while doing so. "Your friendship and loyalty to your comrades is certainly admirable. It's just too bad that you'll never see them again after today..."

"Don't count on your victory yet!" The elder boy replied, drawing his hand while Yuri drew his as well. "You may be from Academia, but that doesn't mean that you'll win this duel of smiles!"

"Duel of smiles?" Yuri repeated, giving a thoughtful glance on his features.

"The true purpose of dueling is to entertain the audience as well as your opponent, to make everyone happy! That's the true purpose of the You Show Duel School!"

"Making your opponent smile?" Yuri chuckled in response, looking at his hand with a gleeful expression." Well, then, when I'm done with you, I'll certainly be smiling and _very happy_ when I card you. In that case...let's have a fun duel, shall we?"

The boy gave a visible shudder from his twisted words, but that action only fueled his heart for more. Yes, it was fun for him in his duels to inflict suffering and pain onto his victims, just like a hunter playing with his prey before eating it. Watching his opponents squirm, being in control of the duel, seeing the pain in their eyes...Yuri loved it all.

It didn't take long for him to quickly overpower the boy, especially after summoning his ace, Starve Venom. And in that duel, he could tell that his dragon was enjoying it as much as he did...

But unfortunately, the fun had to end sooner or later, and after depleting his opponent of all of his life points, Yuri sighed lightly to himself. The boy didn't resist against him afterwards; rather, it was a little interesting for the Academia duelist to see him accept his defeat with grace...

However, that aside, the fun was over...until he heard the sounds of footsteps heading in his direction. Peering to his right, Yuri noticed a group of more duelists heading in his direction, all baring their duel disks at him. He laughed at this.

As he prepared the second battle, his mind repeated what happened in the previous events. Remembering the wonderful sight of his monster on the field...and seeing the terrified expression on that boy's face from time to time...Yuri's heart lifted with a sense of ease and purpose. This was what made him smile, seeing the horrifying effect that he usually inflicted on his opponents...

Watching them as they quivered and shook in fear, the boy felt a strange and twisted feeling of pride in his heart. Perhaps...Starve Venom had a bit more of an impact on him than he originally thought...

And he liked it.

* * *

 **Whelp...it's done! I hope you all liked this little one-shot! Forgive my mistakes if there are any...I don't know if Yuri was IC here, but if he isn't...well, he's close enough. :)**

 **My main focus in this one-shot is the explanation of how Yuri arrived at the Fusion Dimension, and his thoughts during that time. No darkness, no suspense, just more character establishment, that's all. I like to do character establishment...so yeah, it's boring, I know. :P**

 **My first boring one-shot...yay, it's done.**

 **Anyway, do whatever you want. Until next time, CTA out! And God is good all the time!**


End file.
